


Lipstick

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's left his mark on him, and he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darcy Lewis week on Tumblr.

There’s something about her that’s breathtaking in the way many women in his time were. It could be the curve of her hips, or the way her hair falls down around her face but more than anything he thinks it’s the bright red lips.

Her lipstick, when she wears it is always perfect, and never seems to smudge, even when she licks her lips, or rubs her fingers lightly along her bottom lip as she thinks. It’s there when she argues with Tony, and then teases Bruce as her eyes sparkle.

It’s there when she gossips with Natasha, even though they both claim they’re doing anything but. 

It’s there when she sips wine with Pepper.

But one night, when she kisses him softly he can feel the waxy texture on his lips a while after she pulls away. 

She’s left her mark on him, and he doesn’t think it will ever go away.


End file.
